Festegetés a kútnál
by visszhang
Summary: Lovino x Olvasó, ahol egy leányzó üldögél egy padon és társalgásba elegyedik egy fiatal emberrel, arról, hogy kinek van idegesítőbb barátja.


Ááá… Róma a művészetek, a gasztronómia, a divat, a muzsika és a szenvedély városa. Vagy legalább is ez a hír lengi körül rejtélyes és annál inkább vonzó lényét. Ámbátor, ma nem igazán ez volt a helyzet.

A nap szépen indult: káprázatos napsütésnek örvendhettem, a város csak úgy nyüzsgött, ahogyan az emberek tömege haladt keresztül a zegzugos utcákon. A barátnőmmel, megnevezve Mirandával eldöntöttük, jobban mondva ő, hogy ellátogatunk a nevezetes városba még a tanév kezdése előtt.

Így jutunk el ide, ugyan itt kezdjük az évet én építészeten ő meg vendéglátón, csak elráncigált, bár nem is bánom, mert felfedezhettük a várost. Járkáltunk mindenfelé. Nagyrészt ő döntött mindenről, inkább a ruha boltokat vettük szemügyre tüzetesebben, de nekem is sikerült kikönyörögnöm belőle:

-Legalább a Trevi kúthoz látogassunk el Mira. Légy szíves. - nagy sóhajjal, de csak beleegyezett. Hát igen én a kis töri fanatikus csakúgy vártam, hogy figyelmesen szemügyre vehessem a csodákkal övezett épületeket. Végre fáradtan, mégis elégedetten fel is lélegezhettem a látványtól, bár az a hatalmas tömeg eléggé zavaró volt. Barátnőmmel próbáltunk közelebb kerülni a kút széléhez. Hát, az egy kész tortúra volt! Csak lökdöstük félre utunkból az embereket. Valaki nagy haraggal utánunk is ordibált, hogy hova ez a nagy sietés, de érezhetően nem látta tekintetemben a szenvedély tüzes parazsát, ami egyre és egyre égetőbbé vált az úti cél megközelítése közben. Ekkor oda értem és megdermedtem akár egy szobor. Olyan picinynek éreztem magam a hatalmas fehér márványszobrokat nézve, hogy még el is szégyelltem magam, mert jócskán a fenséges arcukba bambultam. Aztán belém ötlött, valakinek a hangos és vidám hangja nem karcolgatta dobhártyámat. Sietősen körbenéztem a tömegben és a szemem sarkából láttam, ahogyan egy „latin szeretőhöz" hasonló turistát kért meg néhány kép készítésére. Felsóhajtottam: - Már megint flörtölget az istenverte. - oda sétáltam hát hozzájuk és egy kissé rángatózó mosollyal érdeklődve a fülébe súgtam: - Te meg mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz már megint, huh?!

Először irritáltan megforgatta a szemeit, majd a férfi mellé lépett belekapaszkodott bronzbarna karjába közben egy ártatlan és szelídnek tűnő mosollyal rákezdte: - Ó, én csak megkértem ezt az úri embert, hogy készítsen nekem pár fényképet, mivel ő jó magas az ember sokaság felett tud fotózni. Próbáltam visszatartani a szemöldök ráncolást és végül csak sikerült egy mély lélegzettel lenyugodnom. Amíg ő egy-két óráig még elszórakozott a vonzó társaságával én addig szépen türelmesen ültem egy padon. A mellettem ülő fiú rákezdte angolul enyhe akcentussal:

-Vajon mikor fogja végre megtanulni, ha minden lánnyal leáll beszélgetni, akkor jövő decemberre se fogom tudni bemutatni neki a várost. Ekkora marhát. – visszafojtott haragja elég mókássá tette beszédét miközben összekulcsolt kézzel neki dőlt a padtáblának. Egy apró kuncogással felé intéztem egy kérdést közben egyre csak a nevetgélő párt fürkésztem a kútnál:

-Lám, nem csak én lettem ilyen közkedvelt, csevegő társasággal megáldva. - a fiú vállat vont és egyet sóhajtott.

-Úgy néz ki. –szeme sarkából elkezdett enyhe érdeklődéssel figyelni engem.

-Te mióta vársz már rá?- kérdeztem miközben előkerestem vázlatfüzetemet és a festéket a táskámból és előkészítettem a felszereléseimet.

\- Az első két óra után már nem is fáradoztam a számolással. – válaszolta igazán unott hangon.

-Váó, nem semmi türelmed van, az egyszer biztos. – ámultan közben hol a kútra hol a füzetembe meredtem a rajzolgatásnál. A fiú a köztünk lévő távolságot szűkítette, ahogyan közelebb hajolt felém, jobban mondva a füzet felé kíváncsian.

-Nem igazán, már párszor odamentem hozzá és jól leteremtettem, de akárhányszor indultam volna tovább egy újabb lány ácsorgott mellette csurgó nyállal. – kacagtam csendesen panaszain.

-Na és az a ragazza a te ismerősöd?- érdeklődte egyre csak mozdulataimat figyelve, biztosan tetszett neki, ahogyan a festékkel szinte életre keltettem azt a fránya firkát.

-Bingó - mutattam az említett személyre mutatóujjammal-, amint látod az én barátom is eléggé szeret új ismeretségeket kötni az ő és legfőképpen az én szabadidőm rovására. Ide is csak kiskutya szemek villogtatásával tudtam elráncigálni, amúgy meg biztosan zárásig a butikokat járnánk be. – folytattam egyre csak a festegetést, már az árnyékolás utolsó ecsetvonásait vittem fel. Ő erre még közelebb hajolt és egyet horkantott ironikusan.

\- Még így is te vagy a mázlistább! Az a vadbarom, ha tehetné, végig szaglászná az összes paradicsomot a piacon! Én meg csak állnék szégyenkezve vagy odébb is állnék és letagadnám, hogy ismerem. – erre én mosolyodtam el közben előhalásztam a tűfilcemet.

-De azért szeretem ezt az oldalát is. Mert, ha nem ilyen lenne, akkor most is csak a könyvek fellett görnyednék a tanév kezdéséig. – hajoltam közelebb a festményhez, hogy óvatosabban húzhassam a vonalakat erre a srác is közelebb dőlt felém.

\- Én is hasonlóan látom. Ha nem lenne az az idióta még ma is csak dolgoznék reggeltől-estig megállás nélkül. – tekintetét egyre csak bal kezemre szegezte és mintha egy szinte képzeletbeli mosoly szökött volna ki rózsás ajkaira.

-Már dolgozol?- szegeztem neki a kérdést és kezdtem fehérrel kiemelni néhány fontos részt.

\- Csak részmunka időben. A nagyapám éttermében, mint pincér, egyébként most fogom kezdeni az egyetemet. – csukta be a szemeit egy pillanatra miközben természetes módon magyarázott.

\- Én is dolgoztam pár hónapot és félre raktam, hogy legalább az első fél évben csak a tanulásra legyen gondom, majd ha belejövök, jöhet a munka is. – folytattam a simítgatást.

\- Hova fogsz járni? – kérdezte egy kicsit megszeppent hangon.

\- Ide, Rómába építészetre. Te? – néztem rá egy pillanatra szemem sarkából, ő szégyenlősen a nyakát vakargatta.

\- Én is a fővárosba csak vendéglátóra. –erre a válaszra meglepett tekintettel a szemébe néztem.

\- Jé, a barátnőm is arra megy. – csodálkozó arcom miatt övé pirosabb lett. Ez meg mit jelentsen?

\- Az jó…, akkor ezek szerint még fogunk találkozni. – suttogta orra alatt, de így is hallottam. Természetesen elpirultam, de mosolyogtam is közben. Hamar félbe is szakítottam a közénk épülő csöndet egy nyújtózkodással majd felálltam.

\- Ahogy nézem ideje indulnom, még a végén én leszek a hibás, hogy itt töltöttük az egész esténket. –ő csak ekkor kapcsolt vissza a valóságba.

-Mi?! De…

\- Tessék, ez a tied lehet. Láttam nagyon tetszett, úgyhogy megtarthatod! Arrivedreci ragazzo! –integettem neki majd ellibbentem Mira felé.

-Na, de…- majd megállt és a festményre pillantott. Azt kell, hogy mondjam az eddigi legjobb képemet sikerült egy idegen srácnak ajándékoznom, azonkívül még észre is vette a hátoldalán a szöveget: _„Remélem, még találkozunk egymással, ha mégsem itt van egy kis mankó a sorsunknak: 06**********._

 _A campuson majd keresem a barna fiút fura hajtinccsel!_

 _Szeretettel: (teljes név)_

 _Ui.: A mankót használd minél hamarabb! „_


End file.
